E
by grizlle
Summary: E


I have been going to Dave once a week for three years, for his messages. To be honest, it's more for the sex, but the man has magic hands. I've known him for about ten years and we have been each others "shoulder to cry on" after boyfriend troubles. That's what got him into message school five years ago.

Today is his birthday and my set appointment, I think he thinks I forgot his birthday, but I have a surprise for him. I'm going to ask him to start dating for real and not just the once a week get together. I have a ring in my gym bag to give him after the message. I just hope he doesn't cry or say no.

"Hey Dave." I call out as I enter his studio.

"Hey Rob, the usual room is set up. Go in and get ready and I'll be in when I'm done locking up."

"Right oh." I go into room 1, strip down and get a quick shower in the corner stall. I set my cloths on top of the bag to hide the ring box. I rap a towel around my waist just as Dave enters the room.

"So, what's it to be today? The chair, the table or the futon?" He asks already knowing the answer.

"The chair is fucking uncomfortable and the table is unstable." I comment.

"So it's the usual." He smiles at me.

I go and lay down on the futon opening the towel so my ass is covered, but I know it will be moved soon. Dave starts taking his shorts and shirt off and setting them on the table next to my gym bag. With his back to me all I get to see, at first, is his hot bare ass. He has a select few clients that like him naked while giving them a message, no sex is involved with them. He turns around and I start getting hard as I see his six foot four frame start to come my way. His wide chest is covered in a nice amount of hair, as is the rest of him. I am a bear chaser after all. I love running my hands through his hair, chest, legs well anywhere.

He stops at the head of the futon and kneels just above my head. I have to squirm to get comfortable with my cock loving his closeness.

"Why do you try to tease me with that towel?" He jokes as he leans over me to remove it. I feel his ample cock and balls slide over my head as he does this.

He starts the message with his hands on my shoulders and runs them down the spine. I moan as he does this and it gets a chuckle from him. Just as he gets to the top of my ass he moves his hands to the sides and back up to my shoulders. Each time I stare at his cock as it moves to my face, then back. I let him do this several times before I start getting more involved.

I open my mouth and let his cock in as he starts the downward move on my back. He changes and reaches for my ass and squeezes each cheek in turn as he gets hard in my mouth. I love the feel of his cock as it goes from soft to hard in my mouth. His fingers work their way to my thighs and back to my ass, fingers finding their way to my hole and rubbing. I moan as best as I can with him in my mouth.

After about five minutes of this he leans back into a kneeling position.

"What's wrong?" I ask, trying not to sound disappointed.

"I want to try something a little different."

He gets up and walks around the futon, out of my sight. I feel him as he lays down on top of me, his nine inch cock resting in my ass cheeks, like a sausage in a bun. I enjoy the feel of his hair as he completely covers me. He slides his right hand around my waist and takes hold of my cock and balls in his big hand. He raps his left hand around my chest. I love the feeling of being completely enveloped by the man I love.

His breath tickles my ear as his beard tickles my neck.

"I don't know if you remember it's my birthday today?" He ask.

"After ten years of friendship, you have to ask?" I joked back. "I have your present in my bag."

"You remember my birthday tradition?" He asks.

"You mean telling one person a secret that they didn't know about you?" I ask, remembering thinking it was a strange thing to do, and that he never chose me over the last ten years.

"Yea, that one. This year I thought I would tell you." He said as he kissed my ear.

I moaned and could feel my cock twitch in his hand, he knows all the right buttons to push.

"I just have to tell you the reason I want to tell you this secret before I tell you." He sounded a little nervous this time.

"Ok." Was all I could say.

"Well, the reason I want to tell you this secret is because I love you." He still sounded nervous, but his cock grounded into my ass a little.

"I love you too, you know that." I respond back.

"Yes, but this is more than just friendship love." Was his nervous response.

I smile as I hear this knowing what his answer to me would be when I give him the ring.

"Same with me." I answered with a quick glance at my gym bag.

"I was hoping that would be your response." He sounded extremely relieved.

"So, now that we got that out of the way, what's the secret you want to share with me?"

His arms tightened around me and I felt his cock stiffen a little more. I squirmed to let it slide down a bit more and to feel my own cock rub his hand.

"You know what a werewolf is?" he asked more nervously than before.

"Of course I do." I answered him. "One was spotted in the park having a picnic with Bigfoot and the lock ness monster." I joked.

I could feel him physical deflate as if I insulted him some how.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was hoping you would take this seriously." He said.

"Seriously?" I asked, "You asked me about werewolves. What are you getting at? Are you going to tell me you are a werewolf?"

"No, I'm not a werewolf," he started, "I'm a werebear."

"A werebear?" I tried to turn around to look him in the eyes, but stopped when I felt my check get wet with his tears.

"Yes." He said in near sobs.

"It's a bit hard to believe." I said. "What would you think if I told you I was a werebear?"

"I would probably already know it, since I'm a leader of the local werebears." He said

"You're serious, aren't you?" I said feeling like a heal.

I felt his head nod on my shoulder.

"I wanted to share my entire life with you and that's one of the more unusual parts of it."

"So, you turn into a bear at the full moon?" I asked, still processing the news.

"Yes, but I can also change at will." He said matter of factly. "I have two forms, full bear and the man bear form as it's known."

"Can I see?" I asked.

"Do you really want to see, or are you just joking?" He asked.

"I really want to see." I said as I tried to reach behind me to give him a comforting touch.

"Ok, but let me know if it starts to hurt" he said as he pulled back and slides his cock into my ass.

"Why would that hurt?" I asked, "I love having you inside me."

"Just wait." He said as I felt his body tremble on top of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little afraid.

"Something that I've wanted to do for three years." He said strained. "I was told it's more intense to change during sex. I never did it before."

"Change?" I asked nervously. "You are going to change into a bear while fucking me?"

"No, not a full bear," he said, "A man bear. Think of the werewolves in the movies, more man than wolf, only more man than bear."

"So what does that involve?" Still nervous.

"Just relax and enjoy." He said.

I felt his hands enlarge over my chest and crotch. Then I felt his body start to grow larger and hairier.

"Oh god!" I cried out as I felt his cock thicken and get larger inside me.

"I'm I hurting you?" Dave asked concerned with a bit of a growl in his voice.

"God no," I moaned, "It feels wonderful"

Even though he was changing, I could feel him relax at the same time. He took his time with the change to make sure I was ok and not hurt in any way. I reassured him that I was having the best sex ever several times. The feel of his hands changing into the rough paws on my skin and cock had me riding the edge of orgasm, not to mention the cock that filled me up like none before. After about ten minutes I felt a lick on my check and heard the gruff voice of the man bear.

"I'm done." He growled.

"Like hell you are." I joked. "You had better just be getting started."

I heard what had to be a laugh from Dave. "I mean, I'm done with my change. I'm a man bear now."

"So that's not full body five o'clock shadow I feel?" I joked as I felt him relax even more.

"Very funny," he said as he started to pull out of my ass.

He must have heard my whimper as he laughed and started back in, deeper than I have every had a cock in my life. The whimper was replaced with a loud moan of pleasure as re repeated the movements over and over.

His paw pads felt wonderful on my cock and balls and I could feel the tips of his claws scrap on my legs with each movement. His other hand on my chest was only increasing the pleasure of the sex.

I only tensed up when I felt his teeth on my neck.

"Don't worry," Dave said reassuring me, "I wouldn't think of changing you without your permission."

I relaxed and let him take the lead again and just enjoyed the sex.

I felt him as he started fucking harder and harder and knew he was getting close. I came in his paw right before he growled loudly and filled me with more cum than I believed possible. After what seemed like hours, Dave's body went limp on top of me, but not inside me.

He moved his left hand down to my waist and lifted me up as he removed his right hand from under me. His cock pressed deeper into me as he lifted up and I heard him lick the cum from his paw.

He pulled out with a bit of a disappointed groan from me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was enjoying you inside me and didn't want it to stop."

He reached under the futon and pulled out a box and placed it in front of me. "It doesn't have to stop."

I knew what was in the box. I crawled out from under him and walked over to my gym bag. I pulled out an almost identical box, only smaller, and covered it in my hand. When I turned around I almost dropped it when I saw Dave as a man bear.

"Wow, that is so fucking hot." I said as I took in the lover that was just inside me. His fur was a reddish brown, almost an auburn color with a lighter shade over his chest and belly. He was standing almost seven feet tall, from huge paws to ear tips, and his cock was still rock hard. If I played my cards right, this might be an all night visit.

I walked over to him, picking the box up from on the floor and holding it in my left hand. I stretched up to kiss him on the furry cheek as I placed the box from my right hand into his paw.

"Happy birthday, hon."

He looked at the box in his paw and I think he was about to cry.

"On three?" I said as I held my box up. He nodded. "One, two, three."

We opened our boxes at the same time, that's when I saw he was crying. We had picked out identical rings for each other, except the one in my box had a house key attached to it.

"You, I, What?" was all I could get out.

His tears turned to laughter at my befuddlement.

"Yes, You, I, What." He said back, "I want you to move in with me. I have to have a mate to be a good leader and you are the one I want to share my life with. And by looking at this box I think you had the same idea."

"Yes." Was all I could say as I dropped the box and jumped onto his hot furry body and kissed him deeply, not an easy ting to do with a lover that has a mouth full of bear teeth.

He pulled back from the kiss. "What are you doing?" he asked with a smile on his fuzzy face.

"Trying to find your tail." I said with a devilish grin.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to play with my tail." He said, "Now just enjoy a real bear hug."

That was when we got back on the futon and started part two of the four that night. Dave always says that was his favorite birthday ever.


End file.
